Celeri
The Celeri are a highly-evolved race descended from the Primeri. Celeri cannot reproduce nor die of natural means. Celeri are in fact Primeri who cannot access the Higher Realm for whatever means. Some Primeri forfeited their omniscence because it drove them to madness, others gained too much free will as Primeri and defected from their mysterious cuase. The Celeri isolate themselves in the farthest reaches of the Third World as to avoid detection by their omniscent Primeri counter-parts. The Primeri employ space and reality-altering magic to hide themselves away and use a multitude of powerful artifacts to create a wall of pure chaos that seperates them from the rest of the natural Third World. Artifacts The Celeri are in possesion of at least 1 Shard of Reality. They possess a high volumn of powerful artifacts unknown to the rest of existence, mostly due to the use of Mind Sculpting. Powers The Celeri retain many of the same powers that they possessed in their higher forms. They are capable of telepathy, minor telepositon, spatial energy bending, and possess access to all elements and mortal releases. The fates have a particular attraction to the energy of stars. In fact, the Celeri get their name from their mythological consumption of stars. It is highly theorized that the Celeri have discovered a power source hidden away within stars, similar to those of Titan Souls in the planets of the Second World. The Celeri consume these stars as a means of producing energy and providing substanence to their fallen people. The Celeri are masters of mind magic and are credited by some, such as Jace Beleran, as the inventors of Mind Sculpting. The Celeri use this magic to protect themselves from any beings that may accidently wander towards their domain. The teleposition powers of the Celeri are strikingly similar to the planeswalking performed by Planeswalkers. Jace proposes that the Celeri are the original planeswalkers, and that they secretly gift a portion of their powers to other beings in hopes of achieving some mysterious end goal. History It is unknown when the first Primeri fell, however based on the ignition of Nicol Bolas' spark and Jace's theory of the Celeri being the guardians of the sparks, it can be presumed that the first Celeri fell very early on in conscious history. In the central timeline when the Dragon Age began, the Celeri attempted to use Nicol Bolas and the unknown Third Dragonlord as a proxys to enslave all other sentient life and allow the Celeri a chance at overthrowing the Primeri. This backfired when the Third Dragonlord ascended beyond planeswalking and directly enterted into The Chaos, destroying the mind sculpting performed on him and drastically enhacing his planeswalker abilities to the point that even Bolas could not stop him. The dragonlord then attacked then revelaed Celeri domain and slaughtered the majority of the early Celeri, leaving only those who would go onto be known as "The Mistaken Pod". The Mistaken Pod would go onto serve as the backbone of Celeri society and having learned their lesson after the dragonlord fiasco, steered the Celeri towards being mostly solitary and peaceful beings. However, some Celeri do still seem to participate in the planting on Planeswalker Sparks in sentient beings, allegedly in hope of finding The Chosen Soul and using them as a vessel and proxy to tear them a new existence. At some point in the central timeline Jace Beleran was kidnapped and brought to the Celeri's domain and schooled in the art of Mind Sculpting, presumebly to act as a proxy so that they could overthow Nicol Bolas, who had betrayed them. However, it is hypothesized that the Celeri may have believed Jace to be The Chosen Soul for an extended period of time.